


Meteor Showers

by klose



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klose/pseuds/klose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Dick share an intimate moment in the Batcave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteor Showers

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for the Bruce/Dick [fanbook](http://epigenetics.tumblr.com/post/94750386498/batman-nightwing-fanbook-28-page-full-colour-a5), but used another piece instead. Thanks for reading!

* * *

 

Batman is contemplating a new prototype for his cape when the Cave’s sensors ping, indicating that access has been granted to a visitor. It’s followed by the increasingly loud roar of engines that Batman pinpoints to Nightwing’s bike. He notes a clicking noise as the vehicle swerves to a stop — its chains sound in need of an inspection.  
 

"Evenin’," Nightwing calls out, running a hand through his helmet hair as he approaches, and Bruce spares a brief look to acknowledge the greeting. The younger man appears physically healthy, limbs co-ordinating gracefully as always, and his smile is easily the brightest thing in the Cave. "That your new material for the cape?"  
 

Bruce grunts. “I’m attempting to incorporate a new nano-polymer into the nomex weave.”  
 

"Sounds fancy." Nightwing rests his chin and elbows on the back of Batman’s chair, watching the modelling simulation up on the crays screen.  
 

 "If the blend is successful, it will be both lighter and more protective. I’m preparing a simulated analysis to measure potential outcomes for tensile strength."  
 

 "Could be interesting to look into this for our undershirts, if it works out," Dick says, straightening up as he begins the process of removing his mask.  
 

 "Yes," Bruce replies, pleased. Inexplicable - the boy has always been sharp.

   
"And on that scintillating note…" Dick looks down at him, his eyes free of the domino mask and glinting with mischief. "Word is there’s a meteor shower rocking the Northern Hemisphere tonight — and stately Wayne Manor might just be far out enough in the countryside to catch it."  
 

Batman inputs a command into the computer, instructing it to set up an autorun. “If one had a custom-built observatory, perhaps.”  
 

"Pssh," Dick rebuffs. "That’s hardly necessary." He sidles closer, enough that Bruce becomes starkly aware of his body heat.  
  

"Think about it, boss," he whispers, breathing softly into Bruce’s ear. "We could take a shower together, and head up. Share some wine and pie or whatever the heck Alfred’s deigned to leave in the walk-in fridge…"  
 

Bruce pulls down his cowl, raising an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you be fixing up your bike instead?”  
 

"I can do it tomorrow," Dick dismisses easily. "Heck, we can do it together." He wraps his arms around Bruce, kissing his neck as one hand drifts  down to the Batsuit’s belt buckle. "And if all you want is for me to get dirty… I can help with that, too."  
 

Bruce can practically imagine the saucy accompanying wink. This close, Dick smells like a mix of sweat and gasoline; his mint shampoo and kevlar. His lips and body are warm where they press onto his skin. Bruce closes his eyes and soaks it in.  
 

"The roof patio on the west wing would have the best view," he murmurs. "…And the most privacy."  
 

He can feel the curve of Dick’s mouth as the young man smiles into his nape. Both of them shift together, seamlessly joining in a passionate kiss as Dick slides into his lap and Bruce turns to receive him. It’s a marvel how this never gets old — Dick’s hands all over his body, eagerly touching him, being able to touch back in love and possession, unspoken and mutual _you’re mine/I’m yours_. They’re synchronised here, too, in the way they arch into each caress, in their answering sighs and shivers.  
 

It’s a long while before they pull apart.  
 

"Huh," Dick murmurs, winding his fingers in Bruce’s hair as he nips at Bruce’s jaw. "So sex  _is_  good leverage to convince you of anything. And here I thought the Bat didn’t have need of such simple pleasures.”  
 

"Doesn’t mean I don’t like them." Bruce says, in between sucking a hickey on Dick’s neck.  
 

The bite elicits a moan, and Dick pulling at Bruce’s hand to guide along the hidden opening of his costume at his waist, and down under his cup. And Bruce’s heart leaps, just a little. That this beautiful, desirable young man - this man who could have  _anyone_  - is moaning for him, is  _aroused_ by being close to him —  
 

It’s entirely mutual, if Bruce is honest about it. It certainly isn’t just his heart leaping, if the erection straining in his own costume means anything.  
 

He doesn’t bother turning, just gropes back to press a combination of buttons on the console.  
 

 _"Autorun test initiated. Cave sleeper mode activating."_  
 

The computer’s announcement has the unfortunate effect of pulling Dick out of their kiss. Bruce simply looks back at him with a slight smile. “Well?”  
 

And Dick just laughs that beautifully carefree, breathless laugh Bruce loves, and pulls them both to their feet and into more kisses even as they stumble towards the showers. Towards a night off for Batman & Nightwing - and a night for just Bruce & Dick, together.  
 


End file.
